Ryoji Hase/Soccer World
In the Soccer World, is a member of Team Charmant who transforms into . History Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! Hase is revived through Lapis altering the world to be free of the Inves Invasion. When Kougane spread his black locust to infect other Riders, Hase is among one of them, he is first seen causing a ruckus on Charmant into attacking Jonouchi as Oren tried to calm him down. However, Hase, Peko, and Zack end up dying when their minds are tempted to kill other Riders. His death prompts Oren to declare war on Yggdrasill, who he believes is the culprit behind their deaths. Hase returns when Kouta shoots Mars' horse, reviving the deceased Riders, joining up with him to defeat Kougane. However in the aftermath of the battle, the world is returned to normal, meaning Hase meets his original fate once more. Personality To be added. Arms is Kurokage's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Kurokage's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Kurokage's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Black Shadow Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 26 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6 seconds is Kurokage's cone-based armored default form. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Matsubokkuri Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. His jump height and running speed are slightly lower than Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the : This finisher has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. Hase lost the ability to transform into Kurokage after his Sengoku Driver and Matsubokkuri Lockseed were damaged by Armored Rider Zangetsu. Although he managed to replace the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, the damaged Sengoku Driver prevented him from using it. Appearances: Gaim 37, Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device, destroyed by Zangetsu *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoji Hase is portrayed by . Notes To be added. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' References ru:Рёджи Хасэ/Мир Футбола Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good